Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to a window member and an image display apparatus including the same.
Discussion
Various electronic devices, such as smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, navigation devices, smart televisions, etc., typically include an image display apparatus to display an image. The image display apparatus may include a display panel to generate and display the image and a window member disposed on the display panel to protect the display panel. The display panel may be, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, an organic light emitting display (OLED) panel, a plasma display (PD) panel, a field emission display (LED) panel, an electrowetting display (EWD) panel, an electrophoretic display (EPD) panel, etc. To facilitate user interaction, the display panel may include (or otherwise be associated with) a “touch” input function. For instance, smart phones typically include a touch panel disposed on the display panel to facilitate user interaction. In this manner, an input signal generated by a touch interaction may affect information displayed via the display panel, as well as act as an external force applied to the display panel. Over time the application of the external forces may affect the performance of the display panel.
Advancements in materials and technology have brought forth developments in flexible display panels. Typically, a flexible display panel is formed of a plastic material that is sufficiently pliable to promote the flexibility of the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.